Ces yeux
by m974franc
Summary: Pendant un long temps, Katsura se demandait ce qu'il pouvait voir dans ces yeux depuis leur première rencontre. (…) Cet idiot n'a pas changé depuis qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois mais une seule chose a changé… ces yeux…


**S** **alut salut tout le monde ! Cette FF a peut-être l'air d'être court (et je pense que vous le trouvez aussi…) mais cette idée m'est venu soudainement en tête, par hasard.**

 **J** **e vais pour le moins essayer de me forcer de rester fidèle au près de l'idée de notre cher Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **J** **e vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

CES YEUX

Pendant un long temps, Katsura se demandait ce qu'il pouvait voir dans ces yeux depuis leur première rencontre. Il est vrai qu'ils ont construit de forts liens entre eux et Takasugi, que Sakamoto est entré dans leur cercle pendant que la guerre faisait rage, qu'il a était beaucoup ébréché après la mort de leur sensei et la perte de l'œil gauche de Takasugi. Et maintenant ils vivent une vie à peu près tranquille au près des Amanto qu'ils ont combattu depuis bien longtemps, se faire poursuivre par les chiens du bakufu bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de Gintoki. Cet idiot n'a pas changé depuis qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois mais une seule chose à changé… Ces yeux…

Depuis qu'il le connaît, il a vu en lui ce changement à travers ces yeux, et non son expression qui a la mauvaise habitude de rester impassible, paresseuse, assez énervante pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas encore mais il n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressent à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il cache à la vue des autres. Par exemple, la fois où il a reçut des mauvaises nouvelles de l'un de leur ancien camarade de classe pendant la guerre, Gintoki était resté comme marbre mais il sait qu'au fond de lui il ne le supportait pas, qu'il lui a brisé le cœur par sa mort. Même si il lui a pourtant tant de fois montré son inquiétude, il lui disait toujours qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter autant pour lui et qu'il avait l'impression d'être maternelle avec lui. Ce qui lui a valu de sa part une forte claque sur sa forte tête permanentée. Bien qu'il l'énervait qu'il restait aussi insouciant, il est très conscient qu'il ne l'est pas.

Il se souvient de son visage la première fois qu'ils se sont croisés. Un visage impassible, le doigt dans le nez et un regard blasé, les protégeant des autres enfants voulant se battre contre Takasugi et lui. Il est à ce moment qu'il a aussi rencontré Shouyou-sensei. Après avoir rejoint cet étrange groupe, il a passé ses merveilleuses jeunes années à leur côté. Que de bons moments. Au fur et à mesure, il a appris à connaître un peu plus la façade caché du permanenté malgré son caractère très paresseux. Des yeux bien veillant, plein de vie, pur malgré qu'il a vécut un temps à travers des champs de bataille. Mais quand le tragique événement arriva, toutes ses barrières qu'il avait mis étaient tous effondrés après que leur sensei fut emmené par le Bakufu. Des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais cru pourvoir tomber des yeux de son ami coulaient le long de ces joues meurtries et rouges. Mais… malheureusement ce ne fut pas la seule fois…

Tout au long de la guerre, tout leurs camarades étaient tous mort, chaque batailles sanglantes se transformèrent pour eux en des tiges de fer transperçant leur sanglant cœur, faible par cette atrocité se déroulant chaque jours mais leur expression restait impassible mais se brisait quand personne ne regarder. En voyant ces yeux rouges vifs remplis de colère comme celle d'un meurtrier mais aussi sans vie, il sait qu'il a dû souffrir beaucoup dans son coin après le départ de leur amis, de Sakamoto, de son entêtement pour continuer cette guerre, … l'œil de Takasugi et… la mort de Souyou-sensei… Les trois d'entre eux ne pouvaient plus supporter de rester de marbre. Plus de deux semaines avaient passés pendant leur forte dépression. Mais celui qui a dû le plus souffrir à dû être lui. Après tout il était la personne qui a fait un choix très difficile entre la vie de leur professeur et de la leur, Takasugi et lui qui n'ont pas été assez fort pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation. Il se sentait très coupable d'obliger Gintoki à faire son choix et il se détestait pour cela. Si il aurait voulu il aurait fait harakiri mais pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors il a décidé de continuer à vivre pour cette silencieuse promesse qu'il lui a fait.

Après tout ce qui est arrivé, maintenant, il le voit en face de lui toujours avec son attitude blasé, des yeux ressemblant à un poisson mort, un peu terne mais ayant au moins une vie quelque part en eux. Les deux enfants qui travail pour lui en tant que membre des yorozuya Gin-san et sa nouvelle famille avec qui il a noué des liens, bien qu'il ne l'admettait pas devant eux, étaient bien là. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, il sourit, heureux qu'il a put surmonter ses difficultés de son passé.

''Oye Zura… Que regardes-tu ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu fais vraiment peur…''

''Zura janai, Katsura da.'' il lui souri avant de continuer. ''Vraiment il n'y a rien.''

Non, il a rien qu'il puisse lui dire maintenant.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avait aimé ou si il y a certaines choses qu'il vous a dérangé. Merci à tous !**


End file.
